


Hieros Gamos

by sivacna



Category: Sant'Anna
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexo, orgia, ritual pagão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 04:19:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2837708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivacna/pseuds/sivacna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Esse era o primeiro sortilégio dedicado a mim. </p>
<p>Na opinião deles, era uma troca com os deuses. </p>
<p>Na minha opinião, era um teste. O primeiro deles. Só os deuses sabiam quantos sábados eu seria capaz de aguentar..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hieros Gamos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Els](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Els/gifts).



Aquela estava sendo uma péssima ideia.

 

Dentre um bilhão de perfeitas ideias que possuo, uma delas tinha que ser uma perfeita merda. Vamos encarar os fatos - a perfeição depende de tentativas falhas como complemento. Meu único arrependimento era que aquela tentativa falha veio a calhar no dia do meu _mortis rituals_ \- um ritual que consistia em um sortilégio por semana até o solstício de verão, começando pelo dia do meu aniversário.

 

Eu, Lola Winer, estava fazendo dezoito anos.

 

E diferente de qualquer pessoa comum e sensata, eu decidira começar minha transformação demoníaca naquele meu aniversário.

 

Só para esclarecer: eu não estava com pressa para me tornar imortal. A maioria das transformações não acontecem dessa forma, especialmente com a pessoa estando viva e consciente dos seus atos. Mas o Conselho excubian decidiu ser uma boa ideia, visto que quanto mais tempo eu passasse como humana, mais pedidos suplicantes de clãs arcaicos eles iriam receber.

 

As castas estavam ficando ansiosas com uma humana profetizada a se tornar imortal. Eu desconfiava que a maioria delas só me desejava pela carta de elucidação enviada e outorgada por Dougie Poynter, membro de uma das castas mais antigas, a Saint Clair. Ele decidira enviar uma carta falando sobre mim logo depois que tomei minha decisão, e esclareceu no manuscrito que eu era sua _amiga e companheira de batalha,_ o que deixou-os enlouquecidos para me ter.

 

"Ave." Um membro da casta Sant'Anna me cumprimentou.

 

Ele era uma figura encapuzada de voz grave e usava um colar pesado de ouro. Não era capaz de ver seus olhos, mas o desgosto em seu timbre e postura me deixou alerta. Eu abaixei a cabeça em cumprimento silencioso, sem saber se deveria ou não continuar meu caminho túnel abaixo. Então o sujeito fez um gesto elegante em direção ao escuro, e eu segui em frente.

 

Os archotes ficavam cada vez menores a medida que eu descia pelos confins do Sant'Anna, caminhando cada vez mais longe da civilização. Meu cabelo escuro parecia ainda mais longo quando balançava nas minhas costas nuas, e a máscara dourada que eu usava me dava confiança para seguir em frente, ainda que meu estômago revirasse com a ideia do que estava prestes a fazer.

 

Não demorou até que eu chegasse a uma ante sala de archotes de fogo vermelho, e então havia magia. Ela era palpável como um aroma familiar muito bom, quase tão agradável quanto o cheiro de lençóis recém lavados e shampoo de mãe. Algo tão desconhecido pela raça humana, mas de certa forma tão íntimo - andando de mãos dadas com a ciência há séculos.

 

Havia uma porta dupla com espelhos ao redor do seu batente, refletindo a luz das chamas e a figura encapuzada que agora olhava para si mesma. Eu estava usando uma capa vermelho sangue, que no momento era a única coisa que me cobria da completa nudez.

 

"Lola Winer." Uma voz feminina declarou o meu nome quando as portas se abriram.

 

Ao entrar nos aposentos ainda mais escuros, minha visão demorou a se acostumar com as formas pálidas adornadas de vermelho que andavam de um lado para o outro. Meus pés descalços abandonaram a pedra fria para encontrar um tapete persa macio que ocupava todo o cômodo. Quando meus olhos distinguiram as figuras encapuzadas, todas elas já estavam em ritmo de organização. Casais e mais casais posicionando-se no que formaria um enorme hexagrama.

 

Este era um sortilégio dedicado a mim.

 

Na opinião deles, era uma troca com os deuses.

 

Na minha opinião, era um teste. O primeiro deles. Só os deuses sabiam quantos sábados eu seria capaz de aguentar...

 

Todos estavam prontos e devidamente alinhados, conversando entre si aos sussurros enquanto os grandes anfitriões faziam seu caminho ao redor do salão fracamente iluminado. Todos pareciam prontos para o que estava a caminho, menos eu.

 

Avancei lentamente através dos pares, sem ter certeza de onde deveria me posicionar, e com certo receio de perguntar a alguma figura mascarada os detalhes do ritual.

 

Até que ouvi um leve "psiu" vindo de algum lugar a direita.

 

"Bucky?" Franzi a testa de maneira confusa, para então finalmente encontrá-lo.

 

Ele estava parado a poucas metros de onde eu estava, de frente para uma mulher encapuzada que evitava olhá-lo nos olhos. Benjamim Calbuch estava vestido de vermelho como eu, representando uma das pontas do hexagrama, e prestes a fazer sexo louco com aquela pobre mulher que parecia tão envergonhada quanto eu estava. Apesar da máscara negra que ele usava, ainda podia identificar seu olhar afiado e a ponta da cicatriz que lhe cobria o rosto da testa ao maxilar.

 

"O que está fazendo aqui?" Perguntei alarmada.

 

"Prestando minhas honras a você." Ele sorriu. "A maioria desses demônios aqui hoje vieram de outros lugares só para presenciar isso."

 

"Todos eles são uns tarados." Torci o nariz.

 

"É claro que sim." Buck riu. Dava para ver que ele estava tentando me tranquilizar. "É parte da nossa natureza."

 

"Como conseguiu me reconhecer?"

 

"Você é a única aqui que parece perdida." O homem respondeu com sinceridade. "Ah, já ia me esquecendo..." Buck olhou para os lados. "Me faça o favor de lembrar ao James que ele precisa devolver a minha motocicleta."

 

"O quê?" Elevei o tom de voz sem querer.

 

"James precisa devolver a minha motocicleta."

 

"Eu ouvi isso..." Revirei os olhos. "Quer dizer, como eu irei encontrá-lo agora?" Perguntei.

 

Uma luz pareceu se acender nos olhos de Buck, como se o homem de repente tivesse se dado conta de algo. Ele entreabriu os lábios e eu senti uma resposta subindo por sua garganta...

Mas, infelizmente, nunca cheguei a ouvi-la, pois um cântico alto e opressor começou a ser produzido com as vozes de todos os presentes. Os casais começaram a cantar naturalmente, como se fizessem isso há décadas. Eu simplesmente não conseguia me imaginar como um deles, mas agora era tarde demais para voltar atrás.

 

Tentei procurar um lugar faltando no hexagrama para me encaixar, até perceber que toda a vez que encontrava um par de olhos, os mesmos desviavam a atenção para o centro do círculo. Não tardou até que eu me virasse também, olhando para o centro do hexagrama e percebendo que aquele era o meu lugar. Era a minha cerimônia, depois de tudo.

 

Caminhando em minha capa vermelha, notei uma figura em destaque sem par no meio do salão, andando de um lado para o outro com sua máscara negra. Prendi a respiração ao me dar conta de que aquele era o meu par. Aquele era o cara com quem eu faria sexo pelas próximas quinze estrofes!

 

Então ele parou e olhou, me reconhecendo pela primeira vez. Meus olhos fitaram o que parecia ser uma obra de arte. 

 

O homem usava uma capa vermelha como a minha, e estava aberta mostrando o torso pálido iluminado pelas chamas dos archotes. O peito largo só poderia ser duro ao toque, assim como o abdômen tonificado e os braços fortes. Calças de linho impediam que eu tivesse um vislumbre do tamanho daquilo que estaria dentro de mim em breve.

  
  


Não pude deixar de pensar nas palavras de Iza: _"E se o cara tiver um pênis pequeninho?"_ Ela fez um gesto com a mão indicando algo minúsculo. _"Eu também não aceitaria fazer ritual algum com um cara feio!"_ Effie morreu de rir quando a loira disse aquilo, mas eu sabia que ela concordava.

 

Eu era a única disposta a fazer sexo com um cara feio para entrar para uma irmandade estranha. Desde que ele continuasse usando a máscara...

 

Engoli em seco ao andar até o homem no centro, sabendo que ele me encarava o tempo todo assim como todos ao redor do círculo.  

 

"Você parece nervosa." O homem falou.

 

Foi então que eu entrei em choque. Eu conhecia aquela voz! Aquela voz barítona que aparecia em meus pesadelos.

 

"James?" Franzi a testa ao alcançá-lo.

 

Ele tirou a máscara e sorriu para mim, antes de olhar ao redor e acenar com a cabeça para as vozes cantantes que vivenciariam a cena mais vergonhosa da minha existência. Eu vou fazer sexo com James! Minha cabeça martelava, e minhas unhas estavam tão profundamente enterradas em minhas palmas que logo romperiam a pele.

 

"Isso deve ser algum engano" Sussurrei para ele assim que se aproximou o suficiente. ", você não está na lista dos meus desafios."

 

"Desafios?" James ergueu as sobrancelhas antes de recolocar a máscara. "É disso que anda chamando?"

 

"Sei que são oferendas para os deuses. Pedidos, oferendas, clamores..." Fiz gestos com as mãos, tentando desesperadamente tornar a situação menos constrangedora.

 

"Preferia fazer sexo com um estranho?" O homem perguntou. Seus braços se ergueram no ar então, esperando que eu me posicionasse entre eles.

 

"Nós somos estranhos, James." Me aproximei devagar, deixando que envolvesse suas mãos na minha cintura. "Não somos amigos, pelo o que eu entendo."

 

"Então não há nenhuma diferença, certo?" Talvez ele pensasse que isso me confortasse de alguma forma, mas não o fazia. "Você tem razão; não somos amigos."

 

Houve uma pausa incômoda. Eu tentava olhar para qualquer lugar que não fosse o seu corpo, e acabei encontrando vários casais se agarrando lascivamente. Minhas bochechas se avermelharam com o conhecimento de que todos estavam nus ao meu redor. Todos estavam pelados e iniciando o ritual da fertilidade uns com os outros.

 

"Eu... Não sei o que fazer." Minhas mãos tremeram incertas antes de se apoiarem em seu peito.

 

Sua pele era quente e confortável sob meus dedos.

 

"Não há nenhum mistério." A voz dele soou confiante, mas eu encontrei o embaraço em seus olhos.

 

"James, nós estamos prestes a fazer sexo." Era maior do que eu; Lola Winer sempre avalia uma situação. "Nós nos odiamos, quase nunca nos falamos, e as poucas vezes em que você foi legal comigo foi porque tinha algo nisso para si mesmo. Como... _Como agora!"_

Então ele sorriu.

 

Sorriu levianamente no escuro, como quem deseja dar uma gargalhada mas não ousaria fazer tanto.

 

"Eu não estou fazendo isso para ser legal com você." James olhou para os dois lados antes de sussurrar, e em seguida espremeu a vista e franziu a testa. "Tudo bem, parcialmente." Ele meneou com a cabeça. "Mas também estou fazendo porque quero você na minha casta."

 

"Você está tentando me atrair para o seu clã com sexo?" Ergui as sobrancelhas.

 

"Se isso for possível." James sorriu. "Mas é um ato condecorado ser o parceiro de uma humana em um _hieros gamos_ , e eu fui escolhido para isso."

 

"Viu? Eu sabia que havia algo nisso para você!" Espremi os olhos. Mas podia ser que dentro de mim existisse um pouquinho de triunfo.

 

Meus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos por um alto gemido vindo das sombras, e eu olhei ao redor percebendo que alguns casais já tinham iniciado os movimentos de vai e vem primitivos do sexo. A música ainda era alta; oradores barítonos cantavam ao redor do círculo usando máscaras avermelhadas.

 

Senti mais uma vez o peito de James subir e descer sob os meus dedos. Havia a minha vontade crescendo e o ar dos aposentos sendo consumido pelos sons de orgasmos mentais, físicos e transcendentais.

 

"Eu não sei o que fazer." Na verdade eu sabia, porque todo mundo sabe em teoria; eu só não sabia se era capaz de fazê-lo. "James, e se eu precisar dizer alguma coisa?" Engoli em seco. "Ninguém me falou que eu precisaria dizer nada. Eu sou leiga em rituais, e ainda sou virgem, você sabe disso! Deveria haver um ensaio? Nós nunca nos beijamos, nem sequer nos tocamos..."

 

"Não seja por isso."

 

James puxou o meu corpo em sua direção, apertando seus dedos em minha cintura com possessividade, e trazendo seu rosto para perto do meu até que nossas máscaras se tocaram. Houve uma pausa no ar, polvilhada de antecipação, onde tudo o que eu podia ouvir era o canto grave e sensual acompanhado de um piano ao longe.

 

Senti meus seios pesarem e os mamilos entumescerem. O calor entre as minhas pernas me punha quente e necessitada. Não, não - não podia perder a razão, estávamos sendo assistidos por uma dúzia de pessoas.

 

"Esqueça-os." James sussurrou no meu ouvido, e meus joelhos vacilaram em seguida.

 

Encaixei meu rosto em seu ombro quando ele pegou minhas pernas com facilidade, e acabei encontrando o olhar de um casal atrás de nós. A mulher estava montada em cima do homem mascarado, com as pernas escancaradas e um grito de prazer mudo nos lábios. Daquele ângulo, eu podia ver claramente o membro do homem estocando dentro da vagina dela, fazendo os seios da mulher balançarem para cima e para baixo.

 

"James..." Havia medo na minha voz, quase to tamanho da necessidade.

 

"Eu tenho você."

 

Escondi meu rosto em sua nuca, tamanha era a vergonha que eu sentia de ver outras pessoas durante o coito. Me punha mais quente do que teria imaginado, e a música que martelava em meus ouvidos era inebriante, causando sensações afrodisíacas.

 

James deslizou a capa vermelha pelos meus ombros, acompanhando a descida do tecido até as minhas nádegas. Àquela altura nós éramos os únicos de pé em meio ao círculo, enquanto todos os outros casais já fornicavam pelo chão macio.

 

Eu sentia a sua máscara colidir com a minha. A região áspera da sua mandíbula contra a minha bochecha fez meu sexo contrair, e acabei deslizando meu nariz ao longo do seu maxilar enquanto ele acariciava minha bunda, mostrando para as pessoas ao nosso redor que estávamos chegando a algum lugar.

 

Sua mão deslizou mais para baixo, e eu senti seus dedos tocarem minha intimidade.

 

"Me diga quando estiver pronta." James sussurrou. "Porque eu já estou, Lola."

 

Era capaz de sentir a rigidez da sua virilidade entre as minhas pernas. A sensação era inexplicável, e a fome ultrapassava qualquer sentido.

 

Deixei que meus lábios encontrassem os seus, e o movimento iniciou-se casualmente. A maneira firme como sua boca encontrou a minha pareceu até mesmo ensaiada. Aproximei minha língua dos seus lábios e me inundei com gosto de James, soltando um gemido abafado quando seus dedos encontraram a minha umidade.

 

Estava completamente nua em seu colo, sendo observada por diversos casais. Nossas máscaras entravam em atrito toda a vez que James me beijava mais fundo e mais firme. Ele esfregava seus dedos no meu clitóris e cantava baixinho em meu ouvido. Aquela música! Aquelas estrofes entorpecentes que me faziam precisar desesperadamente dele dentro de mim.

 

Meu sexo estava encharcado em seu colo, e James tinha os lábios entreabertos e estava sem fôlego enquanto seus dedos me faziam tremer.

 

_"Isso..._ É mais forte do que eu imaginava." Ele falou, desviando o olhar dos meus seios. "Lola, você precisa me dizer... Se quiser que eu pare, precisa..."

 

"Eu estou sendo tão afetada quanto você." Prendi o fôlego.

 

Peguei impulso com as pernas e arrastei meu sexo contra o vulto rígido em suas calças.

 

"Você... É humana." James umedeceu os lábios quando eu repeti o gesto.

 

"Sou excubian." Suspirei quando ele beijou o meu pescoço, arrastando os caninos na minha pele sensível. "Essa música está me enlouquecendo."

 

Então James me abaixou devagar até o chão, nos reunindo por cima das capas e do tapete vermelho, para que finalmente ficássemos no mesmo nível que os outros casais. Chamas foram conjuradas nos archotes que completavam o círculo, e a câmara se encheu de mágica. Minha doce e inefável mágica! Tão familiar e palpável... Estava por cima de toda a pele de James, todos os centímetros que eu percorria com os meus lábios.

 

Gemidos. Orgasmos por todos os lados. Gritos roucos e masculinos; alguns ferozes, e outros libertadores. O som de pele contra pele, de falos viris se enfiando em vaginas apertadas e úmidas; sons de sucção e sacos escrotais em atrito com nádegas e clitóris. Para todos os lados em que se olhava, homens e mulheres mascarados assumindo posições diferentes em uma corrida desenfreada para ver quem alcançava a libertação primeiro.

 

E eu montava James, deixando que ele movesse minha cintura em sincronia com o seu quadril, fazendo-o se impulsionar do chão para arrastar sua virilidade com mais vigor contra mim. Beijei seu peito quando ele enterrou sua mão em meus cabelos, e tirei sua calça logo em seguida, observando seu olhar hipnotizado para os meus seios que balançavam com cada movimento.

 

Observei sua masculinidade assim que ela foi descoberta. Simples assim. Ele estava lá, sentado, olhando para o meu corpo nu. Seus olhos verdes faiscando sob a luz das chamas, emoldurados pela máscara negra sobre o seu rosto elegante. Sua mão pousada em meu joelho, seu peito subindo e descendo com a falta de fôlego.

 

"Se segura em mim." Ele agarrou os meus quadris e me puxou para cima dele, endurecendo o abdômen e beijando meus seios um por um, depois de acariciá-los com a bochecha. "Eu vou meter fundo."

 

"Faça duro, James." Minha voz soou necessitava. "Está doendo."

 

Um grunhido estrondoso escapa do seu peito quando ouve minhas palavras. Ele posiciona o membro da entrada do meu sexo, e eu percebo que estou tão molhada que as cochas dele estavam úmidas por minha causa. Eu finco minhas unhas em seus ombros quando James morde um dos meus seios, e então ele entra. Sinto sua longitude ocupar todo o espaço dentro de mim, cada centímetro necessitado do seu membro. Era capaz de convulsionar minha vagina para abrigá-lo melhor.

 

"Lola..." Ele falou como se não acreditasse, como se não pudesse aguentar sua surpresa.

 

Eu concordo.

 

Não tenho voz para concordar, mas mostro que estou concordando ao subir e descer em cima dele.

 

Largo todo o meu peso na queda fazendo nossos corpos se atritarem com força.

 

Mas, depois de tudo, é James quem está no controle. Sempre é, e nunca apenas no quesito físico - ele possui a minha mente e o meu corpo; o meu tabula e as sobras que deixo de mim pelo tempo e espaço. Tudo é dele, e nós nunca precisávamos falar nada para reconhecer seu poderio.

 

Agora ele estocava duro dentro de mim, e eu enterrava minhas mãos em seus cabelos macios e rebeldes, tentando me segurar em qualquer coisa real para continuar respirando. Seu suor se mesclou com o meu, e James sugava minha pele, deixando marcas pelos meus seios e pescoço.

 

"Deixa ir." Ele mordeu meu lóbulo e sussurrou.

 

"O quê?"

"Isso que está segurando aí dentro. Deixa tomar conta de você." James soprou meu cabelo e me girou em seu colo, me fazendo fitar os casais fazendo sexo ao abrir minhas pernas, estocando sem parar. "Precisa deixar te cobrir. Confia em mim." Ele segurou meus joelhos enquanto metia ainda mais fundo. "Não há nada no mundo que me faça te soltar agora."

 

Seus dedos agarraram a carne sensível entre as minhas pernas, e eu gemi ao encontrar o ponto libertador, percebendo que naquele mundo que estava entrando, tudo era sempre maior e mais intenso do que a realidade que estava deixando para trás.

 

Explosões nublaram minha visão e aumentaram meus sentidos. Eu podia sentir o aroma almiscarado do suor de James, o cheiro de sexo por toda a câmara. Era capaz de escutar o menor dos gemidos produzidos pelo casal mais distante. O gosto, o gosto que enchia minha boca adotado pelas papilas gustativas, gosto de James e nada mais. Todo o meu corpo formigava prazeirosamente, e cada poro recebia a energia do ritual. Cada centímetro da Lola Winer dentro de mim estava repleto de magia concentrada.

 

As explosões cessaram, mas a energia me eletrificava. Eu podia sentir a mão de James segurando minha barriga agora, acariciando meus nervos quando minha respiração se tornou rápida demais.

 

"James..." Lágrimas surgiram em meus olhos. Não era capaz de puxar o ar suficiente.

 

"Está tudo bem." Ele sorria quando voltou meu corpo para o seu, limpando meu rosto com os dedos. "Você só precisa treinar mais, assim não vai ter ataques cardíacos toda a vez que tiver orgasmos múltiplos."

 

Eu estaria rindo se não precisasse desesperadamente de mais ar. James pegou uma capa vermelha do chão e jogou por cima da minha nudez, me pegando no colo logo em seguida e caminhando tranquilamente por todos os casais que ainda se eletrificavam.

"James..."

 

"Lola."

 

"Você precisa devolver a motocicleta do Bucky." Ronronei preguiçosa em seu colo.

 

Estávamos saindo da câmara cheia de música e energia. Será que música e energia eram a mesma coisa? 

 

"Quero de novo." Falei em seu ouvido.

 

"Sim." James acenou. Seu membro duro me dizia que ele também. "Temos o resto da noite para treinar."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Então...   
> FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO, ÉLS! e BOAS FESTAS!   
> Feliz Natal, Ano Novo...   
> Olha só como eu sou uma merda! Faço uma one shot podre dessas de presente para um ano inteiro :(((   
> Mas enfim, só não pude deixar em branco.   
> Então aqui está - uma amostra da nova Sant'Anna. E vocês podem ser sinceras e me dizer que tá uma merda.   
> btw, te amo muito, éls <3


End file.
